


Dishevelled, Discovered

by Kiertorata



Series: Ginny/Pansy Ficlets [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 01:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9297524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiertorata/pseuds/Kiertorata
Summary: Ginny and Pansy do a masterful job at hiding their relationship. Until they don't.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my Ginny/Pansy prompt table at rarepair_shorts. The prompt was "er... um...".

Ginny entered the Common Room after a long day of classes. She decided to make it an early night and got as far as the staircase before she was hollered at by her brother.

“Hoy Ginny! What’s this I heard about you and Parkinson in the Astronomy Tower?” Ron said.

“Er,” Ginny said. Her face turned a little red despite her best effort to appear impassive. Luckily Hermione’s eyes were too focused on the masterpiece of an essay she was writing to notice her blush, and she was usually the most observant of the trio. Ron and Harry were too dense to notice anything most of the time.

“I was just doing Astronomy homework,” Ginny said.

“I thought you didn’t take Astronomy,” Ron said, proving her thoughts wrong. Apparently her brother was observant one time out of twenty, then.

“I didn’t say it was _my_ homework,” Ginny said. “I was helping out a friend.”

“Which friend?” Hermione said, curious enough to look up from her essay.

“More importantly, what was _Parkinson_ doing there?” Ron asked.

A couple of heads turned in the Gryffindor Tower at Ron’s bellowing, and Ginny flushed red again. She wished not for the first time that her brother would possess even the slightest bit of tact. Ron seemed to have only two modes of communication: loud and very loud.

“How should I know!” Ginny said. “Thinking about jumping off, for all I know. Merlin knows nobody would miss that stupid cow.”

Her answer seemed to satisfy everybody’s curiosity and the interrogation was over. Ginny sighed in relief and turned to leave for her dormitory…

“We’ve been wondering about you,” Hermione said. “You haven’t been in the Common Room much at all recently, and I haven’t seen you spend time in the library either, as much as it would benefit you.”

“You’ve been flying less too,” Harry said, appearing confused. As if there was anything better to do than fly.

“I’m very busy these days,” Ginny retorted. “There’s… flobberworms to feed. Broom cupboards to clean… Friends to help through Astronomy.”

“I didn’t know you were so nice,” Ron said, brows furrowed in suspicion.

“I’m saintly,” Ginny said. “Why are you suddenly so interested in my life anyway? I don’t have to answer your questions! I’m going to bed.”

She walked away in a manner she considered both dramatic and cool and congratulated herself on her excellent diversion skills. Ron and his friends would never find out the truth.

*

Pansy poured herself a cup of coffee, her cheerful hum drowned by the noise in the Great Hall. Last night had been very satisfactory, and she couldn’t help but be in a good mood despite a day of tedious classes ahead of her. The chatter of students, rustle of newspapers, panic over last minute Charms essays and in Draco’s case, quiet snoring, surrounded her.

“Pansy.”

Blaise had that excited glint in his eye that only appeared when he had juicy gossip to share.

“Daphne says she heard you and Weaslette talk in the fourth floor bathroom,” Blaise said.

“Well, you know,” Pansy said vaguely. “I was just telling Weasley to fuck off or something like that, I’m sure.”

“She says you were in the same stall.”

“Odd coincidence,” Pansy said without batting an eye.

“Odd indeed,” Blaise said. “I’ve heard some strange rumours recently.”

“What rumours?” Pansy said, trying to keep her voice level. She buttered her toast and didn’t look at Blaise.

“Oh, just that certain Slytherins rather enjoy the company of Gryffindors. Red-haired female Gryffindors.”

Pansy glanced across the Great Hall and her eyes locked with Ginny’s. Ginny smiled, the same small smirk that always sent Pansy’s heart racing.

“That’s very fascinating,” Pansy said, turning back to Blaise, careful to sound bored. “Would you pass the milk?”

Blaise looked torn between annoyed and baffled, but passed the bottle of milk anyway. Pansy poured some into her coffee and held back a smile.

*

Ginny glanced once more at the Quidditch pitch and followed Pansy into the broom shed. The shed was stuffed with old brooms and worn Quidditch gear, and smelled slightly mouldy. Delightful. Pansy pulled the door close behind them.

“Finally,” Pansy said. “You know, Blaise and Draco are getting suspicious.”

“The whole school’s getting suspicious,” Ginny said. “And for a good reason. The hottest girl in the school keeps disappearing mysteriously and coming back looking thoroughly snogged.”

“Are you talking about me?” Pansy said, feigning innocence.

“What on earth are you on about? I was talking about myself,” Ginny said. She held a serious face for a fraction of a second and then burst into laughter. “Of course I’m talking about you. You are…”

She kissed Pansy.

“…the fucking hottest…”

She kissed Pansy again and slid her hands under Pansy’s skirt.

“…most beautiful…”

Another kiss and hands cupped around the cheeks of Pansy’s plump arse.

“…girl I know.”

“You’re not so bad yourself,” Pansy murmured, lips softening into an almost-smirk. Her eyes took a dark, commanding look.

Ginny shivered pleasantly under Pansy’s gaze. Without a warning, Pansy grabbed onto the front of her uniform and pushed her against the wall of the shed. She slid her leg between Ginny’s and leaned in to suck her neck. Ginny’s breath hitched as Pansy’s teeth found the sensitive spot under her ear.

The door opened.

“AAAAAARGH!” Ron yelled.

“Pansy! What the hell are you doing?” Blaise said. Draco, who stood beside him, looked like he was about to faint.

To put things mildly, they had a bit of an audience. What appeared to be the entire eight-year class stood outside the broom shed gawking at their dishevelled appearance. Pansy, whose face had turned frightfully pale, looked scandalous with her messy hair, swollen lips and crooked tie.

Ginny was sure she didn’t look any better.

“Er,” Ginny said.

“Um,” Pansy said.

“Ginny, what is the meaning of this?” Hermione said. Her expression was a mixture of concern and nausea.

Ron too was distinctly green in the face. Harry merely looked annoyed at the sudden delay. There was Quidditch to play, after all.

“Well, Weasley,” Pansy said, glancing at Ginny. “This one might take a bit of explaining.”

“Do you really want to try to explain this?” Ginny said.

“Nah,” Pansy said.

They grinned at each other and Ginny pulled the door closed in front of the faces of their audience. Pansy sealed the door with a quick locking charm and they faced one another again, alone and excited.

“Much better,” Pansy said. “Now where were we?”

Ginny took her face between her hand and pulled her close.

“Just about here,” she said and proceeded to kiss her girlfriend.


End file.
